


wrong place

by orphan_account



Series: sparkling water [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard!Finn, Finn's just tryna do his job, Kissing, M/M, Poe gets hurt a lil, idk - Freeform, musician!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you, Finn.” His voice is sincere, wistful. Finn’s heart catches against his rib cage at the sound of his name. It sounds special, in a way only Poe says it.</p><p>“I'll be here 7am for your meeting.” He says with a slight nod and bids Poe goodnight.</p><p>Poe smiles, a radiant, sunny smile like most smiles he gives and wishes Finn a safe trip home.</p><p>—<br/>The one where Finn is trying to remain professional. It doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong place

**Author's Note:**

> honestly if this is ooc im sorry idk what my mind is up to lately

“Show was good.” He says on the drive back.

Poe looks up, smiles slightly, through a tangle of curls.

“Thanks.”

Finn gives him a nod, an acceptance of Poe’s acceptance of his compliment.

“You should eat.” He quips when they've reached Poe’s apartment, on the 15th floor and hopefully, away from danger. That's Finn’s main concern; Poe's safety. He puts down Poe's guitar on the floor beside his piano.

“I'm not hungry.” Poe replies, shrugging off his insufferable leather jacket. The leather is worn from good use and it's still in good shape.

Finn glances at the clock on Poe's side table; 1:55am.

“You didn't eat when I asked you to before,” he pauses, “there should be some leftovers from last night in the fridge.” After some slight hesitation, he continues, “go, shower and change. I'll heat it up.”

Poe meets Finn’s eyes from where he's sitting on the sofa and then slowly rises.

“I didn't know Snap hired you as a cook as well, any other hidden talents?” He's teasing, his tone is light and the curve of his mouth lighter.

Finn shrugs, “go shower.”

Poe leaves and Finn sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose once and then opens the refrigerator. He finds the plastic containers with Chinese takeout from last night. They're easy to locate, there isn't much else in Poe's fridge. Finn transfers it to a plate and heats it in the microwave, he reaches for a beer but then remembers the time and instead pours a glass of water for Poe.

Poe is wearing grey sweatpants and a plain cotton shirt when he comes back, hair damp with water. He's quiet as he eats and occasionally talks about his latest show. Finn listens and responds to what he can.

He's aware he's working way past overtime. Finn should've left as soon as he dropped Poe at his door, safe. That was his job, keeping Poe safe.

Poe finishes and Finn gets up, collecting his dishes and putting them in the sink.

“Thank you, Finn.” His voice is sincere, wistful. Finn’s heart catches against his rib cage at the sound of his name. It sounds special, in a way only Poe says it.

“I'll be here 7am for your meeting.” He says with a slight nod and bids Poe goodnight.

Poe smiles, a radiant, sunny smile like most smiles he gives and wishes Finn a safe trip home.

—

True to his word, Finn knocks twice on Poe's door at exactly 7 o’clock. He doesn't open the door so Finn lets himself in, deflated when he finds Poe fast asleep on the couch.

He hasn't moved from his spot since last night, Finn realizes and he snaps his fingers twice in Poe's face.

“You're going to be late.” He informs Poe as he opens his eyes.

Poe blinks several times, realizes his surroundings and jumps up, nearly knocking Finn out in the process. He dodges it with a slight tilt to the left.

“Shit, Finn! Sorry!” His voice is surprised and Finn says nothing and instead points to the couch.

“You didn't sleep on your bed.” He comments, casually.

“I was watching TV last night and drifted off.” Poe chuckles sheepishly, rubbing a hand on his neck.

“It's none of my business, Mr. Dameron, but it's not good for your back.” Finn keeps his tone neutral, his mind screaming. It really isn't his business. He's only there as Poe Dameron's bodyguard, he guards Poe's body. He isn't a doctor. Finn wonders, vaguely, if he lets this job take away his time.

“You've been here almost 3 months, Mr. Dameron isn't necessary, Finn.” His voice is soft.

Finn feels startled.

“Okay, Mr. Dameron.” 

It slips from his mouth before he can stop himself.

Poe sighs and pads off to go get changed.

Finn instructs the driver to go home and takes the wheel, waiting patiently for Poe in the parking garage.

Poe looks handsome when he shows, in a navy blazer and black jeans and a smile worth challenging.

He's always smiling, Finn notices, when Poe climbs into the shotgun seat. Not a half smile or a smile only to pass for others’ happiness, but a full, joyous smile. Finn almost envies it.

He drives to a Starbucks and picks up a coffee and a breakfast sandwich for Poe, who waits patiently in the car.

They get there with five minutes to spare which Poe uses cracking jokes, none of which are worth a laugh on Finn’s part but Finn smiles subtly anyway.

“You should smile more often.” Poe says, biting his lip.

He leaves for his meeting and Finn’s cheeks burn for a good 10 minutes.

—

Finn finds Poe in the alley behind the stadium.

“Anxious?” He asks slowly.

Poe looks up, taking another puff of smoke, blowing it out in a wispy pillow of pale.

“Is it obvious?” His voice shakes, but he manages to mask it carefully.

“It'll be okay.” Finn treads closer, hesitant.

Poe takes another drag, tipping his head up and Finn is momentarily distracted by the cut of his jaw. He stubs the cigarette and sighs deeply.

“You should go get ready for your show.” Finn keeps his voice soothing, though it's hard. He's trained to fight and unarm any who wish to harm his client. He isn't trained with gentle words or soft actions. Perhaps, it dawns slowly, perhaps he can learn. For Poe.

“Thanks, buddy.” Poe says, eyes, big and warm like syrup.

Finn stands until Poe disappears into the stadium before following.

He waits backstage, patient and listening to Poe sing, his voice a sweet, honeyed croon. He sings mellow songs tonight, strums his guitar absently and smiles at the crowds of people.

Finn has no problems aside from a woman who almost tackles Poe as he leaves the stage and a man who grabs Poe’s leg briefly.

“Show was good,” Finn says as he helps Poe into the car. The driver starts and Poe sighs, “thanks, Finn.”

After a while, “to the bar, please.”

Finn furrows his brows but he doesn't say anything, quiet as the driver pulls into the parking lot of a bar, a noisy and shady place. Finn frowns.

Poe buys three shots and drinks them all, one by one and Finn tries not to watch. Tequila dribbles from the corner of his mouth and onto his shirt. Finn tosses him a napkin.

He stands quietly at Poe's side and doesn't follow when a 30 something asks Poe to dance. He only watches as Poe follows him to the dance floor and disappears.

A part of him squirms and the other part tells him not to worry, Poe's a big boy, he can handle himself. 

Poe can handle himself, but comes back 15 minutes later with a suspicious cut on the corner of his mouth and waves his hand shakily.

Finn sees red.

“Where?” He asks calmly but Poe shrugs, tipsy, “I handled him.”

Asks for two more shots.

“Poe, where did he go?” He asks again, this time on the verge of losing his patience. He's Poe’s bodyguard and he's doing such a fantastic job.

Poe frowns slightly, “he left.” His words slur. He drinks the shots, one by one.

Finn takes his arm and helps him out of the club. He's drapes his jacket on Poe’s shoulders and they walk to the car, quiet.

Finn manages to maintain that quiet until they reach Poe's apartment, helping him up to his floor before locking the door.

“You shouldn't have gone with him.” Finn treads cautiously, fetching the first aid kit from under the sink in the bathroom.

“I know.” Grim, sullen. Slurry.

“Here.” Poe takes a seat on the sink, legs opening to allow Finn access to his cut. Finn swallows nervously and then sighs, he's doing this for Poe.

Quickly, he realizes, the cut is pretty deep against the corner of Poe’s mouth, probably caused by a heavy ring rather than a nail.

“I handled him.” Poe insists when Finn dabs at it with an antiseptic wipe, gentle; slow.

“I know.” He murmurs and absently feels the heel of Poe’s shoe hit the back of his thigh. Then it's gone, like the antiseptic wipe Finn throws away and the seal cream he applies.

Poe leaves for fresh air and Finn rummages for painkillers.

He's standing on the balcony when Finn approaches him, hands full with sparkling water and painkillers. For the morning, so Poe doesn't feel the hangover. Finn’ll do what he can.

Poe accepts silently, takes the medicine and gulps down the sparkling water. It's lemon, Finn notices unhelpfully.

He wants to touch Poe’s bottom lip, feel his skin under the pads of his fingers. Finn retracts a little, from himself and from his urges.

It doesn't work.

“Can I kiss you?” He breathes abruptly, and immediately regrets it.

Poe’s brow scrunches up and his eyes widen barely and he nods, faint.

Finn kisses him before he can stop himself, mouth on Poe’s and one hand on his hip. He tastes of tequila and sparkling lemon water and Finn has reached a point where he can't breathe because Poe is wearing his jacket on the balcony and kissing Finn back.

He pulls away so the lightheaded feeling passes and he purses his lips, feeling the smile overcome them.

Poe’s flushed in the dark, from alcohol or the kiss but Finn doesn't care because he looks beautiful. Poe is strong and beautiful and wearing Finn’s coat and smiling, through the cut at his mouth and the alcohol in his veins.

“You should head to sleep.” Finn manages and Poe laughs, tinkering like bells.

“Okay, mom.” He smiles, one dimple visible and Finn almost kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle xxx


End file.
